The Heroes of High School
by AquaP
Summary: Percy decides to transfer schools, but not just any old high school... Annabeth's! The crew (Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico) tag along as well. The nine of them will now embark on a journey never crossed before. There will be Percabeth, drama, and more!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The Beginning

Percy

Nothing was going to ruin my day, the sun was out, the skies were blue, and Zeus was in a good mood. My flight to San Francisco would be departing tonight at 10, which meant I would arrive at the San Francisco International Airport at 1 AM. I'm not the best in math, so I'd have to check that over with Annabeth. Now, I know what you're thinking ''Percy no! You're the son of the Sea God, Zeus will kill you!'' I thought the same thing too, but luckily, my two cousins – Thalia and Jason, were able to convince their dad to let us have a safe flight. He was grumpy, but after the war with Gaea- he knew he owed us. All the gods pretty much did, even Hermes offered to deliver our belongings there for free.

What am I doing? To answer your question, probably the next scariest thing to fighting immortal beings that wants to destroy you- high school. Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico (and of course, me) had decided to surprise Annabeth by going to her school. Thalia had been wanting to see Annabeth and got permission by Lady Artemis to come with us. Jason had never experienced a school career so he insisted on coming. Piper and Leo had nothing else to do and thought this sounded like a fun adventure. Hazel and Frank wanted to bandwagon as well. Oh and, Nico- well, he said his ''step mom'' was visiting again so he had to get away from that. The 8 of us on a plane for a good 6 hours, Hestia pray for us.

I finished packing the rest of my carry on for the flight. Thanks to the Stolls, I had a brand new Camp Half Blood backpack, which may or may not have been stolen.

I made sure to pack my toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, and sleeping clothes for the plane. For tonight I'd be wearing dark jeans and my camp shirt. Piper begged us all to be matching and we couldn't resist.

I also brought along ''The Catcher In The Rye'', which was a present from Annabeth to read on the plane. I had promised her I would read it but I secretly stashed some sport magazines in my stolen bag.

My watch read 5:00 PM so I decided to wash up. The guys were supposed to be here around 5:30. My mom would be making dinner and taking pictures, the plan was to leave by 7:30 and get to the airport nearing 8. I was starting to get nervous but the thought of Annabeth reassured me.

***Next chapter will be about the crew coming over and what the dinner was like. Then, I plan to get them to the airport and maybe if you guys are lucky, a Percabeth reunion! So basically this story is Percy and the others going to Annabeth's school, since there are a bunch of her coming to New York. I wanted to make a different one. So here it is (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Dinner, Pictures, and Crying

Percy

I washed up and changed into the clothes Piper had told me to wear. Before I left the bathroom I double- checked the mirror twice, making sure I was cleaned and ready. My palms were gathering sweat, but I shook it off. I would see Annabeth soon. I would see Annabeth soon.

''Percy!'' my mom called out.

''I'm coming mom!'' I replied back

Three times. I checked the mirror three times.

By the time I made my way downstairs and into the living room, the doorbell rang. I rushed to the doorway but my mom pushed me out of the way and said ''I'll get!''

''Gee mom, it seems you're more excited than me!'' I chuckled

At the doorway appeared my friends, right in the flesh. I looked them over and felt relieved to see they were all wearing jeans, shoes, and the familiar Camp Half Blood t-shirt. Well, accept for Thalia, who wore combat boots. I couldn't stop smiling and my mom was bursting with joy.

Thalia was the first one to come up to me.

''Percy! I missed you so much, you little turd!''

I laughed, ''Little? Hey, last time I checked- I'm older! Besides I'm taller now too, so ha! And I'm glad to see you too-'', I was caught off guard when she punched me in the shoulder.

''Shut up!'' she answered ''At least I can still kick your butt.'' Smiling, she hugged me tight, and then made way for the others to come forward. I could've argued that I had gotten stronger the last time we fought, but I was just so happy to see her, and everyone again. I decided to let her comment pass through.

''Percy! It's me! Hazel!'' Hazel beamed

''Yes, it's you! I'm so glad to see you Hazel!'' I said. I pulled her into a bear hug and let her go, good old Hazel.

''Frank, man! Come give me some love!'' I shouted at Frank, arms open

He looked shy at first but then a wide grin spread across his face. It was a great, big, brotherly hug.

''Nice to see you again, Percy'' Frank said

''You too man'' I replied

I looked over the last four people who were looking at their shoes. I flashed a wild and ran towards them with my arms open. Piper gave me a warm hug and Jason's face relaxed, we fist bumped and did a quick 2-second hug. Nico was still looking down and murmuring. I looked at him strange and put my hand on his shoulder ''Hey, you okay dude?'' I asked, genuinely concerned. This was supposed to be a happy reunion. I never knew why he was always so bummed, even at the happiest moments. I can never judge him for that, though. I let him down when his sister died on her first quest. And well, Nico is Nico. I just wish he were the happy, geeky kid I met.

He awkwardly patted me on the back and half smiled. It's better than nothing, I thought.

Mom had made an assortment of food, ranging from soup to tacos. She wanted to make sure everyone had something they would like. Since there was not enough room at the table, we were scattered in the living room. Mom and Paul were on the couch, Thalia was lounging near the TV; Leo, Piper, and Jason were sitting cross legged on the floor next to the coffee table; Frank and Hazel were right next to them; and Nico was on the windowsill enjoying a bowl of chili.

Paul rose and held everyone's attention.

As he was speaking, mom passed out juice boxes to everyone.

Paul cleared his throat. ''Hi everyone. I'm Percy's step dad, and I would like to make a toast. I just wanted to congratulate on your recent victory against Gaea, I don't know if I pronounced that right, but she's what one would call, let's see, ah, 'scum bag' '' That got everyone laughing. ''But really, Sally and I would like to thank you for everything you have done for us… and we know that without you heroes'' his voice broke ''we would not be here today. So, with that in mind, when you all arrive in California- have fun. Live. Be kids. I know you haven't had much time on living like a normal teen, but you all deserve it. Really, you do. Stay safe, learn new things, have fun, and enjoy yourselves. Because like I said, you folks are the most deserving of it. Cheers to the Heroes of Olympus. May you all become the Heroes of High school'' He sat back down next to my mom who was sobbing into her hands; he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

We all clapped and cheered Paul on, clanking our juice boxes onto each other's.

''Cheers to the Heroes of Olympus and High school!'' I shout out, laughing like a small child again. ''Cheers!'' I hear in return from everyone.

The night was filled with laughter and tears. Leo had said a funny joke, which had caused Jason to spit out his drink. He apologized but my mom was laughing and hugging him. My cheeks had started to hurt from smiling and laughing too much.

The night ended soon, as we had a plane to catch. My mom and Paul hugged each and one of us. They made sure to take a bunch of pictures (which I will not get into detail). My mom gave us all her and Paul's number and email, reminding us to text/call/write to everyday. I had never seen my friends so happy when she said we were all a big family. The night was pure bliss and happiness, it was actually kind of sad to leave. Paul was right, we did deserve this.

**A/N**

**How was it guys? I really wanted to have a reunion so here it is! Please leave reviews and comments- they motivate me to write more and update quicker! Thanks for all the views so far (: you guys are great. So remember, please leave review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Meeting Andromeda

Percy

The drive to the airport was filled with laughter, music, and burping contests. I was the driver (with Thalia at my side, navigating for me) so I tried not to pay them too much attention. My eyes were locked on the cars in front of us, but every so often I'd glance at the mirror to check up on them. I drove the car into the parking garage and signed out my name ''Perseus Jackson'' onto the white lined paper, stating that I was going to leave the car there until it was to be picked up in the following morning. Argus had already volunteered to come get the car, so that was no problem.

''Alright guys, start filing out! Don't leave anything behind okay?'' I half shouted, horns were blaring and the traffic made it hard to hear. It was deafening and lights proceeded to blind me, but I was pumped with adrenalin, ready to take off.

I took my backpack that was going to be my carry on and slung it around my back, dragging my suitcase behind me. I took a roll call to make sure everyone was all here and alive.

The eight of us strode into the airport and checked in our bags. We made it pass security system, thankfully. Scratch that, Leo was caught with metal scraps in his pocket and was immediately taken aside. Thalia glared at him and scolded him that he should have known better. Leo managed a grin and a thumbs up, told the security guard he would throw it away, and that was that.

Before we went through our gate, A12, Frank suggested that we should all use the bathroom first. I wasn't really in the mood, so I volunteered to stay and watch all the luggage. That proved not to be a good idea when I was left with 9 backpacks, 3 suitcases, 10 luggage, a box of donuts (Piper got hungry), 5 pillows pets (a zebra, horse, dragon, panda, and unicorn- incase you were wondering), and 2 handbags. The moment they left, all the items drooped to the floor and there I was standing in the middle of it all. I received strange stares from commuters, as if everything on the floor belonged to me.

I know it's a common say that girls take forever in the bathroom, but the boys took just as long- so there I was standing alone, barricaded by the luggage.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, if I knew they would have taken this long, I probably wouldn't have volunteered. I swiveled around to the direction of the kiosks, wondering if it was too late to get a bag of chips. Unfortunately for me, my backpack knocked down an innocent girl who looked to be about the same age me.

''Oh gods, I'm really sorry'' I muttered, my face red with

embarrassment. The girl looked up and held my eye contact ''Don't worry about it.. By the way, nice pillow pets'' she replied, flashing me with a beautiful smile

I remembered just then that I was holding the unicorn, zebra, and panda in my arms, in a protective sort of way.

''Oh. These? They're not mine, they're my friends. Mine's the horse over there'' I replied, motioning to the horse Annabeth sent me.

''That's cute, I have a cow one in my bag. By the way, Stranger Who Knocked Me Down, what's your name?''

''Percy. Percy Jackson'' I say

''I see, so I'm assuming you don't want to tell me your real name?'' she says, acting annoyed

''No, no! It's not that at all. That's my real name I swear. If I had my birth certificate I would show you, but I swear that's my name.'' I say, sounding flustered, ''my parents named me after-''

''Perseus! Like, in Greek Mythology, right?'' her eyes light up

''Yeah! How'd you know? That's pretty impressive.'' My voice almost above average. I was surprised to find a mortal teen that actually knew about Greek Myths.

''The school I went to taught Greek. To be honest, it was my favorite class. My teacher- the coolest guy, Mr. B, taught it. But he left and we got another teacher. After Mr. B left that kind of pushed me forward to move to New York. I'm transferring schools actually. Back then I was contemplating whether or not I would move with my dad here, so when my favorite teacher left that helped me decide to come.''

I looked her in the eyes

''What? Is there something on my face, oh gosh I talked too much didn't I? I'm so sorry, you probably have a plane to catch'' she was talking fast, but her voice gave a sense of sadness

''No, it's not that. I was just thinking how crazy it was. I'm transferring too, to San Francisco. My girlfriend and I will be going to school there.''

The moment I mentioned my girlfriend, she looked at me, crestfallen. That's when I finally got a good look at her. She had golden eyes and full lips. Her complexion was tan, like she surfed every day out in California. Her hair was the color of a rich champagne and braided down her back. I was taller than her for sure, a good 4 inches at least. She wore a blue and white raincoat with dark jeans and flats.

I cleared my throat, ''Um, Stranger I Knocked Down, I never got your name''

''My name? Oh, yeah, It's Andromeda, funny huh?'' She answered shyly

My eyes widened, my voice was hoarse ''Wow. What are the chances huh?'' I rubbed my neck and had a sudden interest in my shoes.

She crossed her arms and waited for me to say more, daring me to say something. I kept staring at the tiles, anything to distract me from her gaze. _Please, please, one of my friends please come back,_ I prayed.

''So, uh, lovely weather we're having?'' I half asked, half stated

She gave me a blank stare, ''It's raining''

Just before I could reply, Piper walked out of the bathroom. _Thank you, thank you,_ I said in my head.

Andromeda cleared her throat and looked at Piper, giving her a halfhearted smile.

Piper smiled and said ''Hi.''

Andromeda looked Piper up and down, then frowned.

''Is something wrong?'' asked Piper

''No, it's nothing. Well I better be on my way. By Percy, and uh..''

''Piper''

''Piper.''

Andromeda gave me a quick 2-second hug and slid her hand inside my pocket- paper.

''Bye, Andromeda. It was nice to meet you…maybe Fate will have it, that we might see each other again?'' I say softly

''Yeah…maybe.'' She replied, this time her voice lacked confidence and ferocity.

I smiled at her and she walked away. At the back of her rain jacket were the letters LHS and the word ''Davenport''.

''Alright, who was that?'' asked Piper, her eyebrows raised

''Andromeda. I accidentally knocked her down when I was going to get chips.'' I say casually

''Uh huh. Percy, Annabeth's right- you're obtuse, oblivious.'' Piper rolls her eyes

''Huh?''

''She likes you! You goof, I can't believe you didn't know that!'' she yells at me

''You think so?'' I ask, even more confused

''Yes! Trust me, I'm a girl _and _a daughter of Aphrodite.''

All I can manage to say was, ''Oh''

Piper opened her mouth to say more, but like it was timed, everyone came out from the bathrooms, in a single file line. She gave me a _''We'll talk about this later''_ Look and I nodded.

After everyone had their bags and all belongings we made our way to Gate A12. I looked back once more, to where Andromeda was going. I couldn't see her anymore and shrugged it off.

My hand slowly went through my jean pocket and felt the paper Andromeda had given me. I opened up the paper as we were walking and read her note.

My eyes opened alarmingly. _No. How could I have not known? _I whisper to myself _I can't believe she is…_

**A/N**

**Alright! How was it? :D I worked hard on this and stayed up till almost 5 in the morning on a school night, so I'm really hoping there will be good feedback. **

_**Also, for some who may not know: Andromeda was the name of the princess the real Perseus rescued and married in the Greek myths!**_

**I also want to remind you guys that saying reviews really do help me write faster and update faster. In fact, I got a few more reviews which encouraged me to write and update today! If it weren't for those reviews I probably wouldn't have updated until next Monday as I am really busy. So yes, reviews help me write better and quicker. If I see a lot of reviews I know people actually like my story which means I can't let you guys down! But if I only get one every now and then, it's hard for me to find the will to do it, you know? Also, feel free to leave suggestions for the story and so and so. Thanks again! (:**


End file.
